Hero of a Future Hyrule
by SouleiLuna
Summary: Link is now all grownup and has a family. He loves his wife and two kids. they decide one day to go on a picnick but that is when the trouble starts... a few years later an evil entices his kids and takes link and his wife away. Now there is a new four hero... will he save his family and brother?
1. Chapter 1

_**OoOoOoOoOo*8~8*oOoOoOoOo*8~8*oOoOoOoOo*8~8*oOoOoOoOoO**_

"Come children, come and listen to a tale from history. A tale you will not believe, and is from your wildest imagination…" "Grandpa are you gonna tell us the story about the hero again?" "Yah! You told us that last time and the time before that!" " I am going to tell you a story about a hero. But it isn't one you have heard before…" " I highly doubt that." "SHHH! Be quiet he's starting."

"…You might have heard of a legend. A legend of one hero who became four, and then one again… listen to this tale of his sons and see for yourselves that even in the smallest person, there is a hero." "YAY! So, me too?" "Yes even you child."

Oo0oOo0oOo0oO

"Hey, Merally! Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, Link dear," Merally said, while coming around the corner of their house.

She had a two-year-old baby on her hip and a three year old trying to walk beside her. Link just stood there, taking in the beautiful sight of his wife and kids. Merally went up to his chin in height, and she had beautiful, shiny, raven black hair that goes down to her waist.

Her green eyes are just something you could get lost in by looking at them, and her face is neither round nor angular, but like a heart shape. She had a sweet and innocent air about her that threw you off to her sharp eyes and sharp mind. She was the perfect and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and was a wonderful mom to their kids.

Their kids, they were troublemakers. Rascals you could say. They were causing trouble left and right; the raven-haired boy especially.

Little Shadow looked a lot like his namesake, except he had golden-orange eyes, not red like the original Shadow. Little Hurk looked just like himself. He was blond haired and had sea blue eyes. Link laughed when he thought how their middle name is his first name. But Merally had insisted upon their middle names being that.

"Umm…Link? What are you staring at?" Merally asked Link.

"Oh, just the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," He replied with a sly grin.

"Link, stop that!" Meral stuck her tongue out at him like a kid.

"Meral! Now you're acting like a kid! That's my job!" Link said while snickering and putting on a fake stern attitude.

"DA!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs.

"See?" Link said, "Shad even agrees with me!"

"Me, Me!" Hurk joined in.

"Ha, ha! Hurk too, See! You're out matched! We win!" Link laughed out.

"Well, well… we'll just see about that! Hey who wants cookies!" Exclaimed Meral.

"That's no fair cheater! You know they will side with you if you give them cookies!" Link complained.

"Well, knowledge is power as they say!" Meral replied, and flashed him her winning smile.

"Now that's the smile that made me fall in love with you!" Teased Link.

"YOU always said it was my cooking…?" Meral raised an eyebrow at him.

"That too! I'm hungry can we eat before we go?" Link changed the subject, quickly became 'distracted' and walked into the kitchen, "HEY KIDS! WHO WANTS COOKIES?" Link yelled from the kitchen.

Hurk began to wriggle and try to get out of Meral's arms, and Shad waited for his brother…fidgeting. Meral giggled at the sight and put Hurk down. Both toddlers went as fast as they could to the kitchen to wait for their cookies, with Shad helping Hurk get there.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oO

Around afternoon Link and his family went for a walk in the forest around their home. Link was carrying Hurk along with a few picnic supplies, and Meral was caring Shad with the picnic basket. They were walking for around an hour when Link saw what he was looking for: the Four-sword ruins. They set up the picnic things in a little meadow just in front of the ruins. When Link sat down with Merally, the kids took off and began to explore a little of the area around their spot. Hurk was crawling around and Shad was beginning to walk around on his feet by using Hurk as a stabilizer.

"Are you even listening to me? HEY! LINK! HELLO?" Merally tried to get Link's attention.

"Huh? Oh yah, ummm, sorry… I wasn't paying attention," Link said off handedly, concentrating on something in the forest.

"I can tell…What has your attention so much?" Meral said, miffed but curious.

"Oh… I thought I heard… never mind it's not important," Link replied.

"If you heard something out in these woods you HAVE to tell me. Especially for our kids!" Meral stated, exasperated.

"Okay, okay! I just heard an animal or something!" Link defended himself.

Meral gave him the 'I know you are not telling me the truth' look. It was slightly unnerving to have someone know what you are thinking. Then again, Meral was a Mind Reader. She could know at any time what he was thinking, or what anyone was thinking for that matter! That was why she was such a good parent. She could always tell what her kids wanted even if they couldn't talk coherently. Merally had decided not to use it on people who don't want it used on them, because it made them REALLY uncomfortable around her.

The kids squeaked and tumbled to the ground in a heap. "DA, DA, DA!" They yelled, laughing.

Link turned towards where he heard Hurk's and Shad's laughing voices. When he saw where they were playing, he about had a heart attack. They were playing around the four-sword.

"OI! KIDS! Get back over here!" Link hollered over to them.

The boys were starting to stand up with the help of the sword pedestal. They were both up on their feet and Hurk was reaching for the sword because it shined.

"HURK! Hey! Get over here and come eat lunch! You too Shad!" Link called over to his boys, hoping they would be distracted and wonder away from the sword.

Unfortunately, they were not. Shad was standing up with Hurk helping him from behind. Shad reached up with his little hands and pushed the sword out of the pedestal as much as he can. It was nearly out but not all the way. Then Hurk decided to give it a try. Link was relieved the Four-sword didn't come out but got up to try and pull the boys away from it completely. Fortunately, he plucked Hurk up just as he was reaching for it. He had him in one arm and the picked up Shad in the other.

Merally was asleep on the grass under a tree peacefully enjoying herself in the shade. Link shook his head, surprised that she could fall asleep so fast. He set the boys down by the food, trusting that they would, hopefully, not get in a food fight with their lunch. Link walked over and sat by his wife, watching her take a nap. Her hair was spread around her head in a halo of beautiful shadows. His little dark angel, so innocent but when she opened her eyes, she was trouble.

"Hey I heard that Link. I would say that you are the one who is trouble." Merally sleepily said to her husband beside her.

Link teasingly poked her while he asked, "I know love, but who starts the 'fights' most of the time?"

"You," Meral stated. Not asked but stated.

"Hey! Well, I guess… but it's because you are cute when you are angry!" Then he continued in a softer voice, "but you're always cute…"

"Link," Merally said warningly, "I think you have problems with your eyes." She said with a playful twinkle in her eye, "How can I look cute if I'm covered in dirt from cleaning the house or when I just fed the boys and they decided to have a food fight when I would get in the cross fire?" She said skeptically.

"Yes even then." Link smiled as he said it.

"Sure, okay. Thanks. You didn't answer my question… " Meral didn't believe him, but smiled anyway.

The boys took that as an opportunity to pounce on them, the boys were crawling over to the adults while the couple was talking, and when their parents were done talking, the boys "caught" them by crawling on top and trying to tickle them. The parents laughed and both wondered what they would do if they lost anyone in their small family.

Link and Merally picked up the picnic supplies and started their trek home. Little Hurk and Shad were tired from the events during the hour and a half they were out. The little kids were half-asleep on the way home. Link ended up caring all the picnic things and Merally was carrying the boys, one on each side of her. All of them care free and happy…

But after everything that happened, Link forgot to replace the sword.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oO

_Waiting, always waiting. _

_Waiting to be free at last._

_The time has always felt far away,_

_But oh so close now._

_Soon I'll no longer have to stay_

_In this prison of sacred metal_

A Dark Magic mist slowly creeps out of the sword and pedestal, but couldn't go far because of the strong magic that held it. A low hiss escaped the sword. You could barely hear the words of the hiss, "_Come my loyal servants, come and free your Master."_

*&0oOo0oOo0oOo0 Chapter End 0oOo0oOo0oOo0&*


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Hey! I actually put something up! :D sorry for not putting up on ff at all for a LOOOONNNNG time… :'( but I'm hoping to actually start writing again! Ooh Ooh! Im happy! Someone favorited this story! :D Thank you SSOOOOOO MUCH **Espeonstar of Hyruleclan** ! :D so I saw that on my e mail and decided that I have part of this story almost finished so I think I can put it up on there! So here is a chapter! :P I now need to try and work on my other story… xp

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few years later Link decided to take his kids to see his friend Queen Zelda, and asked Merally if she would like to come. She and the kids got ready to go see Queen Zelda and King Mazen and both their kids. The boys, excited to see their friends, were running around the house causing more trouble for their parents. The boys are now 5 and 6 and the trouble they cause has toned down a bit. Not much but a little bit.

Queen Zelda and King Mazen were awaiting Link and his family. Their kids were alight with anticipation. Arianna and Mazzy were looking forward to seeing their best friends. Those two were planning all sorts of tricks and pranks to play with them around the castle. The last time the boys came over the girls had set up a whole plan of pranks to play on the cooks. It ended in a huge mess all over the castle.

Now the pranks and plans they have concocted in their minds have an even bigger range of effect, the whole castle and courtyards. It might not seem much bigger but for the kids it is HUGE. The girls were getting everything ready for when the boys came over. They had flour, eggs, milk, and toilet paper. A LOT of toilet paper.

The girls were grinning crazily when their parents walked into the playroom.

"And what have you two girls been up to?" Queen Zelda asked her children.

"NOTHING!" the girls replied in unison. They had a completely innocent look about their faces.

"Like we will believe that, my 'little angels'." King Mazen joked.

"Of course we are angels Daddy!" "You just don't know what to do with us!" the girls retorted to their father playfully.

"Oh? Talking back to the king are you. You are brave, aren't you my little princesses…" The King shot back, just as playful.

"Sorry Daddy, but you said we don't have to be so formal when it's just us… right?" Arianna asked.

All the while Queen Zelda was looking highly amused at her family's antics. She giggled, and her husband looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? Don't encourage them!" Mazen told Zelda, just as amused as her. Zelda just shrugged with a guilty smile on her face for a response.

She was happy. She loves her family, and she loves Links family. Link is like a brother to her, and Zelda gets along great with Merally. She and Merally have become great friends. At first Zelda thought she was in love with Link but it turned out she just wanted to protect him like she would a brother, so that is why she gave Merally such a hard time in the beginning. After that though, those two became fast friends.

Link and Shad were chasing Hurk around the house while Merally finished her packing and grabbing of gifts for Zelda, Mazen, Arianna, and Mazzy. The boys picked out the girls' presents, and** would not** let their parents see what it is. Hurk and Shad were excited about the presents they got for their friends.

Arianna and Mazzy were the only girls, besides their mom and Queen Zelda, even then they weren't sure about miss Zelda, who weren't icky or gross. They were cool, like boys in their opinion. Arianna and Mazzy loved to get into mischief like them, and were not afraid of frogs or snakes, even snails or slugs! They loved to go outside and even skipped classes at times to go outside and play.

At a young age, the boys had a preferred girl they hang out with. Even though they liked to play with both of them, Hurk liked Mazzy and Shad liked Arianna slightly better than the other sister. Hurk liked Mazzy's pale blue-purple hair that was so fun to tangle and mess with, Mazzy would always yell at him for messing up her hair and how she was going to get in trouble. Shad liked Arianna's tendency to act like a boy when her sister and parents aren't around. Arianna would tie her waist length dark blond hair in a messy ponytail when she was with the boys, and not 'have it down like a lady should'. But seriously, what was so important about their hair, the boys could never guess.

Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o chap 2 end o0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO


End file.
